


The New Life of Annie Edison

by NataliaWho2214



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: AU, Babies, Character Development, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NataliaWho2214/pseuds/NataliaWho2214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first story ever! This is an AU take on Community season 1.<br/>Before her rehab stay, Annie Edison had a wild, drug induced phase. After a wild night, followed by a breakdown, Annie fell pregnant. Almost a year later, Annie is clean, lives in her own apartment, and is the mother to a 6 week old daughter. Not to mention she also has a full schedule at Greendale Community College. Watch how Annie along with the group grow together and inadvertently become aunts and uncles to Annie's daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first story ever! I've started watching Community not too long ago and I fell in love with the Jeff/Annie pairing. This will start off as a very light Jeff/Annie pairing, but it will definitely grow into a real relationship. This story does take place in Season 1, however this is an AU story meaning I will stray off the season 1 path. Hope you guys like it!

Annie Edison was awoken by the cries of her daughter Violet. Interrupted sleep was something she still hadn't grown adjusted to in her 6 weeks of motherhood. She couldn't complain though, her pregnancy had saved her life. She could also say that she had the cutest alarm clock in the world. 

Rolling over to face her daughter, Annie scooped up her daughter in her arms and unbuttoned her top to nurse her. She glanced at the clock and saw the bright numbers flashing 6:30am. Today was a big day for the both of them. Today, Annie would be starting her first day as a student at Greendale Community College. It would also be the first day that she’d be away from Violet. She had never left her daughter before, and to be honest she was completely terrified. She had done her research on daycare centers, and she heard the horror stories. Luckily, the Temple by Greendale Community College ran a childcare center which lightened some of the fears that normally ran through her mind.

“You all done Violet?” She cooed to the infant still attached to her breast. “Today’s a big day baby. I really don’t want to be away from you, but I promise you, it only for a few hours. I’ll even be back at lunch time and breaks.” She continued before placing a kiss on the soft hair that curled at her daughters head.

Normally, she would have showered and gotten ready while Violet napped, but today her daughter was wide awake which meant her morning routine would take some skillful maneuvering. 

She brought Violet’s plastic tub into the bathroom and sat it in the shower, hoping to kill two birds with one stone, however with her luck things would probably get messy.  
After some difficulty with the shower, Violet had decided that it was the right time to spit up while she had shampoo running down her head and into her eyes, She quickly dried both of them off before dressing Violet and putting her in her bouncer and getting herself ready.

The full time to get ready took two hours. Leaving the apartment took almost as much time. Annie Edison was a perfectionist, she looked at her list three times over to see what she had in her school bag and diaper bag before realizing she nearly forgot the bottles of pumped milk and Violets favorite blanket. Once they were out the door and in the car, she had less than an hour to drop Violet off at daycare and to get to class.

She arrived to the Greendale campus with 5 minutes to spare. She was practically running in the halls so that she could get a seat in her first class.  
After her first two classes, she had one 20 minute gap where she sat in her car and pumped. She had one more class before lunch and then two afterwards. She had a packed schedule, but this was the way it had to be if she wanted to go to school twice per week. On her lunch break, she bought a sandwich and left to go to the temple. She had the chance to feed Violet and give her a kiss and a snuggle before returning to school. When school was over, it was 3:30pm. She was so happy to finally pick up her daughter and go home.

She unlocked the door to her apartment and placed Violets car seat on the ground. She was exhausted and needed a nap, but knew she would have to take care of laundry and dinner before she could finally rest. 

After two weeks of classes, Annie had grown adjusted the hustle and bustle having a child and being in school brought. Some days she would feel so sleepy that she took quick power naps while she did her homework, but most days she had enough energy to pull her through her day.  
Today, however was different, she had been invited to a study group for Spanish class by one of her classmates. Of course, the daycare at temple closed at four meaning she would have to bring Violet along. She drove as fast as she could, hoping that she could pick Violet up and get back to Greendale in time for the study group. She also hoped that the car ride would lull Violet to sleep. When she arrived, her heart had melted. In the past few weeks, Violet had begun smiling and would not cease to whenever she saw her mother.

“Are you happy to see me?” She cooed as she saw her daughter. “Mommy missed you so much.”

There was no doubt that her daughter was the best part of her life. Twelve months ago, her life was slowly spiraling out of control. She was an addict at 16 years old; her weekends consisted of handfuls of Adderall, followed by nights that she couldn't remember the next morning. It was no surprise when she had a breakdown resulting in her hospitalization at 17; the hospitalization which also resulted in her discovering that she was indeed pregnant.  
Her parents already livid about her drug use completely turned her away once they learned that she was pregnant and entering rehab. No one would tarnish the Edison name even if it meant disowning your own flesh and blood. But once she had learned she was pregnant, that was when she knew she needed to change her life. She needed to be the parent that she never had.

Her pregnancy was by no means easy. She was only 17 to start with and had no support system. Not to mention that she had to endure withdrawal symptoms along with morning sickness. But soon, she found support from her counselors and her sponsor. She learned that she was strong, resilient, and could achieve anything she put her mind to. Three weeks after she received her GED*, her sponsor Michelle drove her to the hospital, where 8 hours later she finally met her beautiful daughter.

As she pulled back into the Greendale lot, she noticed that Violet was sound asleep. She sighed in relief and exited the front seat of her car. Backpack hanging off her back and car seat in hand, she walked up the library steps. As she trekked further into the library building, she noticed Troy Barnes walking into the study room. She shuddered at the thought of him recognizing her, ‘Annie Adderall’, she shook her head trying to rid herself of the image of her past. Violet still sleeping, she walked into the study room and sat next to who she recalled was named Shirley. 

“Is that your baby?” The boy she remembered as Abed asked.

Annie nodded in response.

“Oh and what’s this precious angels name?” Shirley asked.

“Her name is Violet.” Annie replied smiling down at her daughter.

“Oh, that’s a nice name. I remember when my boys were that young.” Shirley sighed. “They grow up right before your eyes.”

“Don’t you even start, she’s only 8 weeks old and she’s changed so much since she was born.” Annie sighed. It was true, Violet had grown immensely in the past two weeks and she had also reached several new milestones.

“What the?” 

The entire group looked up to see Jeff, the guy who organized the study session. He looked confused when he saw the group staring back at him. He quickly walked out of the room and left them to get back to their conversation. Soon he was back followed along by Britta. After they had all sat down to study, Jeff was quick to rile them up. Troy finally realized who she was and brought up her hated nicknamed. 

As the yelling grew louder, Annie noticed the growing whimpers coming from the car seat situated on the ground by her chair. Annie instantly bent down to pick her daughter to calm her cries. 

“Shhhh, it’s okay mommy’s got you.” She cooed to violet. 

“You seriously brought a baby to school?!” Jeff criticized loudly. 

“Yes, I did! I didn't want to leave her alone in my apartment.” She hissed as she continued to try to soothe softly. Violet continued to wail, frightened by her loud awakening. 

Annie grabbed her bag and pulled out her nursing cover hoping that a comfort nurse would soothe her daughter.

“Is she doin’ what I think she’s doin?” Troy muttered his eyes growing wide.

“Do you think if I start crying I can call dibs next?” Pierce asked with a disgusting grin upon his face.

“Really?! You couldn't have done that in private?!” Jeff scolded.

Annie stood up, still clutching to her daughter hoping that she could insight some fear despite only standing to his shoulder.

“Listen, I’m not going to yell because I’m holding my infant daughter, but I will nurse wherever the hell I please, so if you have anything against a baby being fed you can leave.”

He frowned before realizing that his phone was buzzing. He answered it and left the room.

“What an ass!” Annie muttered. She shook her head and made her way to the couch to get away from the bickering that was still happening.

When Jeff walked in, the bickering was still happening. Violet was still in her mother’s arms as Annie tried to get the rest of the group to settle down.  
He stood at the front and got all of their attention. After a long and very persuasive speech from Jeff, the members of the group were silent and finally not at each other’s throats. But after learning that he had the answers to the test and that he only put the study group together to get into Britta’s pants, Jeff had left the group alone. One by one, the group dispersed after several failed attempts to study. 

Annie was the last one to leave the room, as she had the most stuff to carry. Once she stepped outside, she noticed that the study group all stood on the steps of the library chatting.

“I want to say something.” Jeff began. “Sorry. I need help, I’m going to fail this quiz, and I need help.”

After some silent deliberations between the other members of the group, Britta was the first to speak up.

“Hey, we should go and finish our study session.” Britta said.

“I thought you were done?” Jeff replied.

“What? Who said we were done? Are we done?” She asked the group. They all shook their heads in response. “Let’s go.” She finally said, even inviting Jeff.

After the second round of the study session was over, they all felt ready to take on the Spanish test that awaited for them next class.  
When Annie arrived home that night, she felt even more tired than she usually did after a long day. Fighting and yelling took more out of her now than it did before she fell pregnant. She looked around her apartment and felt no ambition to take care of laundry or cook dinner, so instead she put on her pajamas and snuggled with her daughter instead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey, it's been a while since I've posted. Sorry for that. I can't really make an excuse like school or work, because I have updated my other story on AO3, but I did encounter some writers block as well as the fact that I lost my written copy of this chapter...but here's an update, and I hope you guys like it!

The group was still studying together after a month. Violet had also become a regular in the study group; making Annie’s life a lot easier, as she didn't need to find an evening babysitter. They were now meeting every day and studying and gossiping about whatever was going on in the Greendale world.

“Looks like she inherited those Disney eyes from her mom.” Jeff said as he held Violet facing towards him. 

“Stop, I don’t have Disney eyes.” Annie replied.

“Yes, you do. They’re all big and innocent and make people do things against their will.” He stated. “Like it or not Annie, you’re a weapon and you gave birth to one as well.” He looked back to Violet who had a large smile spread across her face. “She agrees with me.”

Annie rolled her eyes and took Violet from Jeff’s arms. “She may agree with you, but we all know she loves me more. Isn't that right honey?!” She cooed. 

Another big smile spread across Violets face causing a collective ‘aww’ to chorus the group. 

“Seriously, I don’t like kids, but this one is making me change my mind.” Britta sighed. “Jeff, I think you’re right, it is the eyes.”

“See, I told you.” Jeff replied.

“Okay, okay. Enough accusations, let’s start studying.” Annie tried to change the conversation.

They all opened their books to attempt to study. Even though this was a study group, the amount of studying they actually did was less than they probably should. It was so easy to get distracted by Troy and Abed’s weird friendship, Jeff’s egomania, Britta’s impossible, but very real stories, and of course Violet’s adorableness. 

“So what chapter are we on?” Britta asked.

“Chapter three…I think.” Troy said as he looked at his book as if it were the enemy.

The group opened their books to the page and stared intently at the work in front of them.

“So the conjugation of Ser or to be is Soy, Eres, Son, Somos, Son.” Annie began. “Did we even go over this at all?”

“No.” Abed replied. 

Looking around the table, a collective shake of the head showed that none of the group knew what was going on.

“Chang is ridiculous!” Annie sighed.

“Yeah, I saw him trying to fight his reflection in his underwear last week.” Troy shuddered.

“What is with that man?” Annie asked. 

“He’s got intense anger issues and delusions of taking over Greendale.” Britta concluded.

“The real question is how he got qualified to teach.” Shirley added. “It’s like we've been learning the same four sentences for the past month.”

“Okay, screw the studying. Who wants to see the Halloween costumes I made for Violet?” Annie asked.

“I do!” Shirley said raising her hand enthusiastically.

“Costumes, as in more than one? Didn't you just pick one like everyone else?” Britta asked.

“Well, I tried but it’s her first Halloween and all of the ideas for baby costumes were so cute. I also had to remember that she’s three months old and she spits up and poops her   
pants so a costume change would probably be necessary.”

“Okay, let’s see the costumes.” Pierce said.

“Okay. So the first one is the traditional pumpkin.” She began, turning her phone to show her audience the picture.”

The group collectively aww’d at the infant in her costume.

“The second one is a lady bug.” Annie continued with her presentation. “And the third is Minnie Mouse. She is going to win the costume contest at daycare!”

“You made all of those?” Shirley asked in surprise.

“Mostly, costumes are too expensive, especially since she’ll grow out of them in a few weeks. “ Annie explained. “I figured that if I use the pieces alone, she could still wear them without it looking like it’s out of season.”

“Well aren't you a crafty one!” Britta added.

“It pays to be crafty! It really does actually; I've saved like $50 making these costumes.”

The group looked at her, impressed with her. Annie was the youngest out of the group, and she had a lot on her plate. 

“So, speaking of Halloween, I’m thinking of throwing a Day of the Dead party as extra credit for Spanish class…” Annie broke the news.

”Oh, that’s nice!” Shirley sighed.

“So if any of you are interested in showing up, it would be really great.”

“I’m in.” Britta affirmed.

“Me too.” Pierce added.

The rest of the group remained silent; Annie just assumed that they had other plans on that evening. All she knew was that she really needed Jeff to come to her party. Her parties in the past had never been too popular and in the end the remaining people were herself, her brother and one or two friends from Hebrew school. She wanted to make a change this time and actually be successful at having parties and making friends.

Putting the party to the back of her mind, Annie decided it was time to get to work. She had begun tutoring/babysitting part time in the evenings. It was the only way she could make money all the while getting her own school work done and still looking after Violet. She really didn't mind it; the kids were well behaved and loved her and it worked well with her schedule. 

The next few days passed by quickly and it was now a day before Halloween. She had managed to convince the rest of the group including Jeff to attend the party which gave her a huge relief from the stress she already had piled up. The only stress she had left now was to decorate the study room for the party that evening. She had nearly everything prepared and even made sure to bring the costumes so that she could forgo a trip home.

By the time 2:30 rolled around, the set up for the party was finished and she was on her way to pick Violet up from daycare. She was so excited to show off her daughters costume and see everyone’s reactions. For this evenings party, Annie had decided on dressing Violet up in her pumpkin costume, that way it wouldn't clash with her skeleton costume. She sped to the daycare just in time for the costume awards. 

“Are you ready to wow everyone honey?!” She cooed to her unaware daughter. She couldn't imagine what Halloween seemed like to babies and toddlers. People in costumes, their own costumes, which were probably uncomfortable, she now understood why children usually cried when wearing costumes.

After winning 2nd place in the costume competition, although Annie knew that Violet really did deserve 1st place, the pair were on their way back to Greendale. Violet was wide awake for the party making Annie thankful that she had finished setting up ahead of time.

-

The party was now in full swing. Students were mingling, eating and over all looked like they were having a great time.

“Hey Britta. I love your costume!” Annie greeted.

“Hi Annie. I like your costume too. I’m so glad that you didn't pick one of those horribly trashy costumes. Women don’t need to reveal every inch of skin in order to get attention, isn't that right Violet?” She replied making faces at the infant.

Annie lightly rolled her eyes. Britta meant no harm and usually it was pretty funny to hear her preaching, but sometimes she had to admit that it went a little overboard sometimes.

“Have you seen Jeff at all?” She asked changing the subject.

“Not yet, but he said that he should be here soon though.”

“Good. Let’s go Violet; I know Shirley’s dying to see you.”

Annie walked around saying hi to everyone at the party and made sure everyone was taken care of, before finally greeting Shirley.

“Oh look at this little angel!” Shirley cooed once she saw Violet. “She’s so gorgeous!”

“She is, but I may be a little biased.”

“Can I give her a hold?”

“Of course you can. I actually need to use the restroom so it’s probably best if you take her quickly.”

It was nice knowing that the study group had grown attached to Violet. No one ever complained that Annie brought her in to the study sessions; and every time they met, Violet was passed around the table. She mostly preferred Shirley and Jeff’s arms after her mothers, but she would also remain calm in Britta and Troy’s arms as well. Because Abed was so awkward, Violet could sense it and would often cry in his arms. As for Pierce, surprisingly she would often fall asleep in his arms. As creepy as he was sometimes, he was great as Violets ‘grandpa’.

“Look who made it Violet!” Shirley cooed as soon as she found Jeff walking into the room. “Annie will be so happy you that you came.”

“I wouldn't miss it!” He replied. 

Violet gave a large gummy smile and reached for Jeff’s arms as soon as he was close enough.

“Okay, I get the hint kid.” He smiled picking up the infant from Shirley’s arms. “Hello gorgeous.”

Annie walked back into the room to find that Jeff had finally arrived. Of course he wasn't in costume, but the fact that he had set aside his plans to come along to her party was nice enough.

“You’re finally here!” She exclaimed once she came up to him.

“Well after that scene you pulled in the hallway, I figured I couldn't miss this.”

“Very funny.” She said rolling her eyes.

“So what do you need me to do?”

“Mingle, I guess. Just let people know that you’re here.” She explained. “But I swear to god, if you use my baby to pick up girls…”

“Woah! What gives you the idea that I’d do that?”

“Umm, you’re Jeff Winger also; don’t act like you haven’t missed the looks you've received since you started holding Violet.”

He looked around and noticed several women looking at him and smiling. 

“So if you do try to use my kid as a way to pick up chicks, I’ll personally castrate you.” She finished.

“Noted.” He replied.

He let her walk off and continue chatting with the guests.

“If you’re mom hadn't threatened me kid, let’s just say you and I would have a pretty strange partnership.” He said to Violet, who was too preoccupied with the buttons on his shirt, before placing a kiss on her head.

Jeff checked his watch to see how quick of an appearance he’d have to make at this party before heading to the faculty party. He knew that this was probably a bad idea, but this was his only way to get an in with Professor Slater. He looked around and saw Abed and Troy at the snack table. Perhaps he could pull double duty and go to both of the parties.  
“Hey Abed, can you hold Violet for a minute?”

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” He replied in a Batman voice.

“Just hold her, I need to talk to Chang and I don’t want his creepiness to rub off on her.” He said placing Violet in his arms and walking off.

Abed reluctantly held Violet, who had become frightened of the masked ‘stranger’ holding her and began to wail loudly.

Troy tried to calm her down by taking her from his arms, but it was no use.

“Umm Annie?!” Troy panicked.

Annie practically sprinted over to the duo.

“Shhh, honey mommy’s here.” She cooed taking Violet into her arms. “What happened?”

“Jeff handed her to Abed, and I think the mask scared her.” Troy explained.

She sighed in disappointment. Jeff was now nowhere in sight meaning that he had abandoned her party.

“Let’s go sweetie.” She said comforting her daughter. She decided to step out of the loud party hoping that the quite hallway would soothe her daughter’s cries.  
-  
After Jeff had left, the party had turned into a disaster. Pierce had taken some sort of drug that made him act like a lunatic. He would only speak to Jeff, but Jeff was nowhere to be seen. Annie tried not to cry over the situation, but kept thinking back to the number of parties she’d tried to have when she was in high school, all of which had been unsuccessful. College was supposed to be a fresh start for her; she was supposed to make friends and not be an outcast, but it was looking as if nothing had changed.  
When Jeff finally arrived, the chairs in the study room had been piled up into the center as a fortress for Pierce. Jeff managed to talk him down and thankfully the party had been saved. Annie didn't know whether to be angry at Jeff for abandoning the party and letting it turn into a disaster, or to forgive him because he did end up saving the party.   
That night when she arrived home, she checked her phone and saw the text message from Jeff.

‘Sorry for wrecking your night.’ 

‘I probably should have expected it.’

‘No, you shouldn't have. It was a dick move, I promised I’d be there and then I bailed. I owe you for being terrible.’

‘I take payments in cash and or gift certificates, or if you’re really sorry free babysitting.’ She teased.

She got ready for bed and then slid in beside her already sleeping daughter. 

‘At least he apologized.’ She thought to herself as she stared up at the dark ceiling. Although Jeff Winger wasn't the most morally upright people that she’d met, she could tell that he was trying to be better and that he had changed from the first meeting a month ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first attempt at writing. Tell me what I can improve on and what else you'd like to see in this story!  
> *I did edit this part because I originally had her birthday on the wrong month. All fixed now.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Everything is Better the Second Time Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491316) by [CeleryLapel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeleryLapel/pseuds/CeleryLapel)




End file.
